The present disclosure relates to a floor covering having an adjustable hardness, and more specifically, to methods, systems and computer program products for adjusting the hardness of a floor covering.
As the population ages and people live longer in poor physical shape, the number of people who fall and suffer serious, even fatal, injuries is increasing at a high rate. In the United States alone, the number of people over 65 who died after a fall reached nearly 24,000 in 2012. Unfortunately, preventing a fall, and the resulting injuries, is not simply a matter of training individuals to be more careful.